msrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Xiraiya
42px ... Appearance He has dark brown hair and blue eyes, his hair always appears to be somewhat messy. His face almost always has an expression that some would describe as "sinister". He wears a black pin-striped suit with a white undershirt with a black tie. He also wears a long high-collared black coat that is draped over his shoulders somewhat like a cape, a regular looking silver chain serves as the attachment. The coat it's self is fairly worn and tattered with small holes littering the back with some minor tearing around the edges. Personality He is a rather confident individual, many see him as cold and sometimes even ruthless to the point of appearing villain-like in nature, causing him to be seen in a "less than positive" light. He isn't someone who appreciates his time being wasted by others, but despite what others may say or think he merely wishes for the prosperity of the city deep down, even if it means playing the villain from time to time. It has been said that it is somewhat difficult to discern what he might be thinking, raising questions as to who's side he really is on. History Access to any data regarding Xiraiya's history has been restricted. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Influence: Is an abilitiy that can come in numerous of different forms. It is also capable of many other things, such as controlling others. Xiraiya posesses the typical influence powers that are normal to have at his level, yet he has almost never been seen using them. *'Kenbunshoku Influence': A form of Influence that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. With enough skill, one can use this influence to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. Can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. *'Busoshoku Influence': Allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. This invisible armor can be used as a weapon with to strike others. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Influence hits immensely harder than it would normally without it. This type of Influence also has the ability to bypass the powers of a troll and logic user, bypassing whatever protection the troll/logic powers provide. However, stronger the troll/logic power is the power energy is required to bypass. *'Haoshoku Influence': Grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage so far is knocking people unconscious. Can also be used to control others to an extent. Logic: Is an ability that many people posess in wildly different ways, those who don't seemingly posess any sort of logic power are merely yet to awaken it. *'New Light': Posessing an immense amount of logic power, Xiraiya is able to tap into his logical side at will to use powers that benefit himself and others, if he wishes so. **'New Light: Regeneration -' Xiraiya is able to produce an Aura of warm light to regenate the body, very quickly healing any injuries that may have been sustained , he is also able to focus this power into others and heal them. **'New Light: Guardian -' Using the power of his light, Xiraiya can generate a shield around himself or others to protect them from injury. **'New Light: Judgement -' Using all of his power at once, Xiraiya can create an immense shockwave that radiate's from his body, however due to the potential threat it poses to the city, he has been forbidden from using it and the ability has been sealed. **'New Light: Rise - '''Energy explodes from Xiraiya's back, temporarily allowing him to fly. '''Other abilities': Are powers and traits that Xiraiya posesses which are unrelated to Influence, Logic or troll powers but may potentially be used to compliment them. *'Hatred -' A power born over time and through years, it is said that people become stronger from experiencing Pain, the same applies to Xiraiya. Using his Hatred he is able to affect his own powers in unusual ways, it has been said his Logic power changes significantly to the point of contradicting their original effects. *'Command Aura -' By nature Xiraiya posesses an interesting trait that can cause some people to want to listen to his words, unlike mind control it does not forcibly change ones thoughts, however overtime it does significantly strengthen any loyalty one might have towards him. *'Enhanced Strength': Xiraiya has proven to be deceptively strong for his build. It has been shown he is more than capable of physically disciplining people who are far larger than himself. *Swordsmanship Specialist: Xiraiya posesses formidable skill with a sword, which was honed to a masterful level, due to the lawlessness of several areas in the city, he is able to strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. However, his true strength is unknown as he generally wields a simple wooden katana as opposed to an actual katana, the reason for this is unknown. *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Xiraiya has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. It has been speculated that he only may only use his wooden sword against an opponent he considers "worthy" *'Immense Durability:' Xiraiya has been shown to be able to ignore most injuries he has sustained in battle, not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in his body, even severe wounds have failed to weaken him at times. *'Sealed:' Despite his already immense power, Xiraiya's Logic and Influence abilities have been sealed away, the reasons behind this are currently unknown to most, some have speculated that he himself requested the sealing, others have speculated that it was done on purpose to ensure that he would not be a threat to the city. Whether he can unseal his powers or not is still unknown at this time. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, Xiraiya's name was not based on the character named "Jiraiya" from Naruto. *He might not look like it, but Xiraiya was apparently noted as being a skilled chef, capable of cooking an assortment of things, it's a skill he is actually quite fond of despite rarely getting the chance to put it into practice. *Coffee is his all-time favorite beverage, even confessing to being addicted to it on more than one occation. *On atleast one occasion it has been suggested that Xiraiya talks to someone who knows more about the City's history than most, however their identity has yet to be revealed. Quotes Category:Male Category:Retired Staff Category:Sukyaku Mafia